


Leather Studded Kisses

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modeling, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: This wasn't how Sehun thought he'd be spending his senior year of college. When he'd arrived at the studio and Tao explained that his part-time job would be modeling, Sehun had been relieved. This was something he could do; he'd always liked having his picture taken. What Tao hadn't mentioned was what he'd be modeling for.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Leather Studded Kisses

This wasn’t how Sehun thought he would be spending his senior year of college. He’d imagined hanging out with his friends, weekend parties, a place on the basketball team, a nice part-time job in a coffee shop, or maybe a corner store; an all-round carefree lifestyle. What he hadn’t thought about was how much a college education cost when he boldly declared to his parents that they didn’t need to worry about paying his fees and he was old enough now to stand on his own two feet. Looking back now he honestly didn’t know how he could be so bold at eighteen years of age.

Well, most of it had panned out as he’d expected. He quickly made friends with other students in his year and his roommate hadn’t turned out to be the sociopath he was afraid he would be. Okay, so Tao looked like one but on the inside, he was as harmless as a teddy bear, quite a contradiction really. In his third year, he and Tao made it onto the basketball team after two years of longingly watching their friends Kris, Lu Han and Yixing and he’d never been happier. 

Until the bills started to mount up. Suddenly, his two part-time jobs were struggling to cover tuition and accommodation costs, not to mention the cost of new books each term. Sehun stubbornly refused to ask his parents for help, instead taking on a third job as a dog walker, fitting it around his already packed class and work schedule. His mornings before class were filled with early stops in the campus coffee shop, evenings were spent working in the student bar and he squeezed his dog walking commitments around his classes during the day. College work was done in the small hours of the morning when he got in from his bar job and almost all day on Sunday’s when he didn’t have any to go to any of his jobs.

His friends worried and several offered to help him out but he refused every time, saying that he wouldn’t let himself be dependent on others. In his mind, he always added on a ‘yet’ to himself. When Lu Han, Minseok and Kris graduated and moved into the working world he’d felt abandoned at first but that quickly changed when they started dropping by campus regularly to check up on him, casually tucking money into the pages of his textbooks so that he wouldn’t find it until much later after they’d left and would be unable to try and refuse it. Not that he didn’t try, they just ignored him to the point where he gave up trying, silently thankful to his friends for their help.

Tao contributed in his own way as well. He got quite a healthy allowance from his family back in China once a month and he’d taken it upon himself to pay the accommodation fees for their dorm, for both of them. When Sehun had tried to argue that he would manage somehow and that he didn’t need his roommate's charity, he’d quickly backed down in fear at the terrifying look Tao had levelled at him whilst muttering about ‘ungrateful brats’ and reaching for his wushu stick. That argument hadn’t lasted long.

Junmyeon had been the hardest to say no to. He couldn’t and hadn’t even tried to. Junmyeon had always treated him like a younger brother he was very fond of. In fact, Sehun would go as far as to say that Joon mothered him a lot, and he liked it. Their group of friends often made fun of the two of them for how Junmyeon mothered him and how he never put up a fight and accepted it. If any of the others tried to do the same they were quickly on the sharp end of some harsh words or nursing a forming bruise where he’d hit them. Even now, when he was a couple of years out of college and enjoying a successful career at his father’s firm he still dropped by their dorm room every Friday evening and restocked the fridge and cupboards with food much healthier than their staple diet of ramyeon. He even cooked and left them both a dinner ready to be heated up when they got in.

Sehun really did luck out when it came to the friends he’d made during his college years so far. However, at that moment he was beginning to question his friendship with Tao. A lot. With all the help he’d got from his friends over the last year he was now more or less keeping up with the other bills he had. When Tao had suggested he help him out at his part time job for a couple of evenings to boost his bank account he hadn’t thought much about it and quickly agreed. Sehun had never really pushed Tao to tell him what he did at his part-time job and Tao had never shared any details either. All Tao had promised him was that it was easy work for plenty of pay. That had been enough to convince him. He should have known better.

~*~

Sehun was going crazy. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn’t it.

“Relax, Sehun ah!” The photographer called out to him, directing a reassuring smile at him. “You’re doing great, just relax a bit, you look too tense.”

“Easy for you to say.” He muttered taking a deep calming breath, trying to relax his tense shoulders. Slowly breathing out he found himself feeling calmer and turned to face the camera again and continued posing as he was instructed. 

When he’d arrived at the studio and Tao explained that his part-time job was modeling, Sehun had been relieved. This was something he could do; he’d always liked having his picture taken. What Tao hadn’t mentioned was what he would be modeling for. Sehun quickly found out that it was for gay magazines; he also quickly found that he and Tao were going to be pretending to be a couple for that days shoot. To say he’d panicked a little would be an understatement. It had taken Tao an hour of coaxing and pleading to get him to come out of the toilet cubicle he locked himself in.

Don’t get him wrong. Sehun didn’t have a problem with anyone who was gay, he wasn’t a homophobe. He’d be a hypocrite if he was since he was very fluid with his own sexuality anyway. What had caused him to freak out was that he hadn’t come out in any way to his parents, they still thought he was their sweet little heterosexual boy who would grow up, marry a nice girl, and settle down with a couple of kids and a dog. He was terrified of them finding out this way, from pictures in a magazine. It had taken a fair bit of talking but Tao had finally made him see sense; the likelihood of either of his parents even picking up a copy of the magazine their pictures were in would be a very big long shot so he really didn’t have to worry, and if they found out then Tao would be there to help him explain to them.

That was the other thing that was freaking him out. Tao. His extremely attractive roommate with a body carved out by the gods themselves. Sehun had never been bothered by Tao in any way until a couple of months ago. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his roommate practically naked before, they did share a room after all and it was normal for Tao to walk around with just a towel around his waist after showering. What did it though, was when he’d been leaving his evening bar job and decided to call by the dance practice rooms on his way back to the dorms and put in a couple of hours practice. He hadn’t expected anyone else to be there so late. Sure, he knew Tao went there to practice his wushu when he couldn’t find anywhere quiet enough elsewhere on campus but he was still surprised when he spotted him through the window in one of the doors as he passed by. He’d stopped and stared, unable to move as he watched the smooth movements executed with what appeared to be ease. It was mesmerizing, but what really caught his attention was the fact that his roommate was only wearing a loose pair of training pants, his t-shirt discarded to the side, and was barefoot as he moved around the room. Sehun had stayed rooted in place until Tao finished his sequence turned to face the doors. He’d bolted, running as fast as he could back to the dorms, practice forgotten and a heated desire for his roommate churning inside him. It had scared him and he’d been afraid of what Tao would say to him but he’d never brought it up with him, so Sehun had buried his newfound feelings and tried to carry on as normal. He’d been doing reasonably well at pretending he wasn’t attracted to Tao but now, well, let’s just say he wasn’t doing very well at denying his attraction.

“Great, that’s your solo shots done, Sehun. You can relax for a bit.”

The photographer’s voice brings him back to the present situation and he visibly relaxes, slumping backward in the chair he had been perched on, eyes closing. His eyes snap open when he feels something being placed around his neck, hands reaching up quickly to try and pull it off.

“Ah ah ah! I wouldn’t do that if I was you Sehunnie!”

At the sound of the familiar teasing voice, Sehun’s eyes snap up to the petite person leaning over him. “Baekhyun?”

“The one and only!” 

Sehun’s friend looked down at him, big smile in place. “This is where you work? I thought you worked in a salon in town?”

“Well, we’re in town, and I’m about to redo your hair and makeup so I guess for now this is a salon. Come on, up you get!”

Baekhyun takes hold of his hands and pulls him out of the chair before ushering into a nearby room and pushing him down into a chair facing a large mirror. He blinks twice when he notices the collar around his neck. He has a bad feeling about this. “So, what are you going to do? Aren’t I ok as I am?”

“Nuh-uh. We need to make you look a lot sexier for the next set of pictures.” Baekhyun placed both hands on Sehun’s shoulders and locked eyes with him in the mirror. “By the time I’m finished with you, everyone in this building will want a piece of you.”

If Sehun wasn’t scared by Baekhyun’s words he certainly was when he saw him pick up his colour palette and give him a very calculating look.

~*~


End file.
